


Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Dai-chan, questa che... che carne è?”“È coniglio, mi sembra. Perché?”"Oh."
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

**_ \- Usagi-chan wa tabemasen - _ **

“Daiki...” il mormorio di Yuya suonò strano alle orecchie del più piccolo.

Era come se fosse... disgustato?

Alzò lo sguardo dal petto, interrompendo brevemente la discussione con la madre.

“Cosa c’è, Yuuyan?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio in direzione del fidanzato.

“Dai-chan, questa che... che carne è?” domandò, sempre a voce bassa, nel tentativo di non farsi sentire né dalla madre né dal fratello di Daiki.

Arioka prese un pezzo di carne con le bacchette, portandolo alla bocca e assaggiandolo, con espressione pensierosa.

“È coniglio, mi sembra. Perché?”

“Oh.” si limitò a dire Yuya, e al più piccolo parve improvvisamente di vederlo più pallido. 

“Yuya, tesoro, ti senti bene?” domandò a quel punto la madre di Daiki, visibilmente preoccupata.

Takaki si morse un labbro, rivolgendole un sorriso stentato.

“Sì _okaa-chan_ , non ti preoccupare. È solo il caldo, sto bene.” rispose, per poi chinare il viso e fissare il proprio piatto come un condannato a morte.

Daiki continuò ad osservarlo. Lo guardò mentre afferrava un piccolo boccone di carne. Lo guardò metterlo in bocca. E masticare, masticare lentamente.

E poi lasciar cadere le bacchette, mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca e alzarsi velocemente in piedi, correndo in direzione della porta che dava sul giardino.

Sotto gli sguardi stupiti della madre e del fratello, Daiki si alzò in piedi a sua volta, seguendo il fidanzato.

Lo trovò appoggiato contro il muro, con gli occhi chiusi, e intento a prendere dei respiri profondi.

Gli si avvicinò, con un sopracciglio alzato ed un’espressione confusa, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Yuya... che cos’è successo?” gli chiese, mettendoglisi di fronte e chinando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Niente, Dai-chan, non ti preoccupare. Mi sono solo sentito un po’ male, ma ora sto meglio, non ti preoccupare.” rispose in automatico il più grande, con aria quasi tormentata.

“Oh andiamo, Yuu! C’entra qualcosa la carne? Non ti piace il coniglio? Basta dirlo, lo sai. Vorrà dire che mangerai qualcos’altro.” lo rassicurò Arioka, sorridendogli.

Takaki scrollò le spalle, e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e alzare lo sguardo in direzione del fidanzato.

“Non è che non mi piaccia, Dai-chan. È che... quando ero piccolo avevamo un coniglio, e mi fa un po’ impressione mangiarlo... c’ero affezionato e...” alzò gli occhi al cielo, passandosi una mano davanti al viso, prima di tornare a guardare il più piccolo, visibilmente imbarazzato.

Ma Daiki sorrideva, più apertamente ora che comprendeva che cosa fosse a preoccupare Yuya.

“E non potevi dirlo prima?” gli chiese, scuotendo lievemente la testa. “Ti cercherò qualcos’altro da mangiare.” aggiunse poi, afferrandolo con decisione per una mano e trascinandolo nuovamente in casa, in direzione della cucina.

“Pensi che io sia un idiota, vero?” chiese il più grande, mentre l’altro apriva gli scaffali in cerca di qualcosa di alternativo al coniglio da offrirgli.

Si voltò, cessando la sua ricerca e andandogli vicino, mettendogli le mani intorno alla vita.

“Non ti trovo idiota, Yuu. Ti trovo tenero.” mormorò, mettendosi in punta di piedi e posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

E poi tornò alla sua ricerca, come se niente fosse.

Gli dava le spalle, non lo stava guardando, ma in qualche modo lo sentiva.

Yuya, stava finalmente sorridendo.


End file.
